Minato sabe
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Minato sabe que Kushina tiene miedo de que Naruto le prefiera a él antes que a ella. Sabe que mucha gente cree que se volverá loco si su hijo es tan hiperactivo como su madre, y sabe que, aún así, él ama a su familia. By Sabaku no Kuraii


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son del genial Kishimoto-baka-sempai~**

**Advertencias: Ninguna**

**Parejas: MinatoXKushina, NarutoXHinata**

**Para: Bella Scullw, por su cumpleaños…¡Felicidades atrasadas! n.n**

—Venga, Naruto, di ah~-Pide Kushina con voz queda, agotada por el cansancio.

Naruto se ríe y da palmadas felices, chillando a voz de grito. Kushina frunce el ceño levemente, harta de la situación. ¡Su hijo no come! Deja salir un bufido de exasperación y, sin embargo, saca paciencia de quién sabe dónde y le dedica una sonrisa sincera a su primogénito.

—Venga, Naruto, no es muy difícil. Solamente métete la cuchara en la boca, hijo ´ttebane.—Está al borde de la súplica, tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados por el sueño y la voz temblorosa por la rabia acumulada. Intenta llevar la cuchara, rebosante de puré, a la boca de su bebé, que al fin deja la comida entrar en su boca.

Kushina sonríe con alivio y se pasa la mano libre por el pelo rojo, revolviéndolo aún más. Sin embargo, su expresión se vuelve de angustia cuando Naruto escupe todo lo que su madre le acaba de dar, manchándose la camiseta naranja.

—¡Naruto, hijo…vas a matarme!—Se queja la mujer, dejándose caer hacia atrás, sentándose en una silla cercana y estirando los brazos hacia el cielo, como pidiendo a Dios que su pequeño comenzara a ser algo más tranquilo.—Si no empiezas a comer mejor pronto, juro que me suicidaré ´ttebane. Y tú no querrás quedarte sin mamá, ¿no?

El bebé se ríe. Cuando su madre se dobla para acercarse más a la silla donde lo tiene sentado, se arma con otra cucharada de papilla y de valor, deja escapar un breve suspiro para volverlo a intentar.

Naruto toma un mechón de cabello rojo fuego de su madre y tira de él, Kushina cierra los ojos, aguantando el dolor, y a causa de la sorpresa la cuchara de un color naranja chillón cae al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—¿Por qué conmigo no comes pero con tu padre sí ´ttebane?—Se queja, frotándose la raíz del pelo para librarse de la sensación ardiente de dolor y recordando al facilidad casi insultante con la que Minato da de comer al bebé.

Estúpido trabajo de Hokage que no permite a su marido estar con ella.

Al fin, cansada, coge al niño en brazos y decide que, si tiene hambre, ya le pedirá comida con sus extraños métodos, llámense llantos, pataleos y rabietas que suelen dejar a su madre cerca del ataque al corazón. Kushina se ríe por lo bajo y le abraza con cariño, apoyando su frente contra la de su hijo.

—Y yo que me quejaba del embarazo ´ttebane. Dabas menos problemas antes.—El niño se ríe de nada y coloca una manita en cada mejilla de su madre.

Ella sonríe, enternecida. Ama a Naruto más que a su vida, y puede quejarse mil veces de su hijo, pero ese pequeño muñequito rubio se ha colado en su corazón y aposentado en él, desde el mismo momento en el que fue concebido.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Minato bosteza una última vez y abre la puerta de su casa, preparando una sonrisa y olvidando su cansancio, dispuesto a soportar a su hiperactiva familia. Se sorprende levemente al no oír ruido alguno, exceptuando el de los grillos, que a estas alturas elevan sus cantos en la noche. Ladea la cabeza, extrañado, y avanza por los pasillos lentamente, temiendo romper el hechizo de paz que parece haberse echado sobre su hogar.

Se queda en el marco de la puerta, mirando a la mujer a la que ama y al hijo que ella le ha dado, abrazados plácidamente, con los ojos cerrados y una respiración tranquila que indica que ambos duermen. Kushina tiene a Naruto abrazado contra ella por la cintura, y la manita del niño reposa sobre la mejilla de su madre, tiene la oreja pegada a su pecho, seguramente se ha quedado dormido escuchando el sonido del corazón de Kushina.

Minato sabe que ella teme que Naruto quiera más a su padre que a su madre. Sin embargo, pese a que el niño come solamente cuando su progenitor se lo da, o se empeña en estar en sus brazos cada vez que tiene oportunidad, el Namikaze tiene por seguro que Naruto ama a su madre mucho más de lo que aparenta. Sabe, también, que si su hijo parece estar tan encaprichado con él es por el hecho de que le ve mucho menos.

Se acerca a la cama, y se sienta en el borde de ésta, acariciando un mechón de pelo de Kushina, que se esparcen libremente por las sábanas. Sonríe cálidamente y, sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa, se tumba junto a ellos, abrazando a su mujer y notando que el aroma de ésta le embriaga.

—Dattebayo.—Murmura Naruto entre sueños, y Minato sonríe ampliamente.

Si Naruto resulta ser como su madre –y parece que va a parecerse más a Kushina.- cualquiera temería por su salud mental. Sin embargo, él no puede evitar decirse mentalmente que no le importaría tener a dos como su mujer, incluso si ello conlleva comer ramen cinco veces por semana.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde entonces? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve? Minato no puede recordarlo, pero sí tiene grabada la imagen de su mujer y su hijo durmiendo plácidamente. Es algo que se ha grabado a fuego en su conciencia y se ha quedado ahí, como si estuviera tatuado.

Deja escapar una sonrisa, abrazando a Kushina por la cintura de manera protectora. Ella apoya la cabeza en el pecho de él y sonríe melancólicamente.

—Está creciendo, Minato.—Dice en un susurro quedo, la voz cargada de pena.

—Es normal.—Replica él suavemente, soplando a su mujer, que hace un gracioso mohín de disgusto.

—Qué fácil es decirlo para ti ´ttebane. ¡Ya no es mi pequeño!—Kushina parece dispuesta a hacer un berrinche.

—Mamá.—Interrumpe una voz. Kushina mira al frente de golpe, casi golpeando la barbilla de Minato al mover tan rápido la cabeza.

Naruto sonríe ampliamente, está empapado, fuera llueve. Tras él hay una pequeña figura, que parece nerviosa. Kushina sonríe ampliamente, apartándose de la ventana desde la cual momentos antes veía caer la lluvia junto a su marido.

—¡Naruto, ya tardabas ´ttebane!

—¡Es que repetí ramen ´ttebayo!—Grita felizmente el rubio, acercándose a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Minato sonríe. Son tan parecidos, ambos aman el ramen, ambos son hiperactivos, ambos tienen un tic verbal que los caracteriza, ambos tienen esa desfachatada manera de hablar, como si les diera igual las consecuencias, y…

—Papá, mamá…esta es Hinata-chan, mi novia ´ttebayo.

…Ambos se han enamorado de una persona totalmente opuesta a ellos.

Kushina sonríe ampliamente, Minato le dedica un suave gesto de comprensión a la chica, que no se mueve de la entrada, sonrojada y aparentemente avergonzada por estar mojando el suelo, les mira como si acabara de cometer un pecado imperdonable.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Pasa o tendré que traerte yo ´ttebane! ¡Aún no muerdo!—Ríe Kushina, haciéndole gestos para que se acerque.

Lentamente, ella obedece. Sus pasos son inseguros y pequeños, lo cual provoca una sonrisa en Minato, finalmente Hinata está ante ellos, jugueteando con sus dedos.

—Un…un placer.—Murmura, avergonzada.

—¡Bienvenida a la familia ´ttebane!—Chilla Kushina en respuesta, abrazándola y sonriéndole ampliamente.

Y Minato sabe, con toda seguridad, que esa imagen también quedará en su mente. Su esposa, abrazando a la joven Hyuuga con dinamismo, ésta totalmente sonrojada y murmurando un suave "gracias" y, de fondo, su hijo mayor, saltando y gritando que deje de aplastar a su novia.

Minato Namikaze sigue sabiendo, tantos años después, que su familia es hiperactiva y que dista mucho de ser tranquila. Igual que sigue sabiendo que la ama.

**Bueno, pues poco más tengo que decir ^^ Hace unos días, cumplió años una personita preciosa a la que todos adoramos y que empezó el movimiento Minakushi, así que todas organizamos un mega regalo~ *o***

**Y, como siempre, yo llegué tarde xD**

**Pero en fin, lo importante es la intención (?) ¡Y yo espero que te guste mucho esto!**

**¡Un besazo! w**


End file.
